Kait Diaz
Kait Diaz, often called Kaitie by her mother, was an Outsider in the post-Locust War era. Her parents led their group of Outsiders before her father's tragic death. Kait was raised without the benefits of COG technology and instead received extensive training on how to capably survive Sera's wilderness and feed off the land.http://ca.ign.com/wikis/gears-of-war-4/Kait_Diaz She becomes friends with James Fenix and Delmont Walker after they go AWOL from the Coalition of Ordered Governments militia.Game Informer: Exclusive Reveal: Meet The New Cast Of Gears Of War 4 Biography Kait was the daughter of Reyna Diaz and the niece of Oscar Diaz. Born after the end of the Locust War, Kait's mother fled from the re-organized COG and raised Kait within the community of Outsiders, keeping her away from the COG's propaganda system and other policies. Kait was taught how to shoot and fight from her uncle Oscar, while she received an informal education through salvaged books that her father had saved from the libraries of Montevado and Ilima before the two cities were utterly destroyed during the Locust War. After an incident during a classified mission at Settlement 2, she would meet JD and Del in an Outsiders community after they went AWOL from the COG Army. Raiding Settlement 5 At some point after meeting JD and Del, Kait took part in a raid on Settlement 5, a COG settlement under construction, with the objective of stealing a Fabricator for Outsider use. With JD, Del, and her uncle Oscar, the small team survived a Windflare and successfully breached the settlement's perimeter, however shortly afterward ended up with a prolonged skirmish with the settlement's DeeBee security force.Gears of War 4: Act I Defending the Village After escaping from Settlement 5 with the help of an unknown benefactor, Kait and her squad returned to the Outsider village with the Fabricator, just in time to hold off a heavy assault from the mechanized forces of COG First Minister Jinn. Jinn accused the Outsiders of abducting COG citizens, and soon declares that the Outsiders are starting a war they cannot hope to win. After a violent battle which left large parts of the village in flames, along with the archives and all the books that her father had, Kait guards Del and JD as they attempt to fix the Fabricator which had sustained damage during the battle. Shortly thereafter, the village is attacked by unknown creatures, with Kait, JD and Del being spared only through the heroic actions of her mother Reyna, who was abducted along with all the other Outsiders. Before her abduction, Reyna was able to remove the hand of her attacker, which was later found and studied by JD, who harvested one of the crystal growths on the strange hand. Battle Across the Estate Desperate to get her mother and friends back, Kait pleads for JD and Del to help, and after a short debate between the group, Del suggests that JD knows someone who might have an answer to who abducted the Outsiders. After a short horse ride, the group find themselves at JD's home and endures a tense first meeting with JD's father, Marcus Fenix. Shortly thereafter, COG forces assault the estate, and Kait assists in defeating the initial wave of DeeBees before Marcus reveals some family heirlooms; JD and Del's COG armor, his own COG armor, and the armor of JD's mother, Anya Stroud, gifting it to Kait. The group then battles across the estate, enduring many waves of DeeBee assaults and a Windflare before finally escaping on two MULE bikes that Marcus had stored there. During their escape, Kait rides on the back of Del's bike, helping to bring down a Vulture gunship. This leads the COG to seemingly abandon its pursuit of the fugitives.Gears of War 4: Act II Lost Ally, New Enemies Having been spurred into action by the strange crystal harvested at the Outsider village, Marcus leads the group towards an abandoned Osmium mine that had been used as a mass grave for the Locust bodies following the events of the Second Battle of Azura, which had encased the Locust bodies in strange, unbreakable crystal cocoons. The mine was located beyond the abandoned Fort Reval, an ancient fortress city that had existed during the Silver Age of Sera, and had been a popular tourist destination before the Locust War where the COG used it as a medical facility. During their investigation, the group is stalked by an unknown creature while encountering strange red pods, within one is the remains of a COG citizen. Soon after, Marcus is abducted by a Snatcher, and before they can rescue him, are attacked in force by the Swarm. Fighting off waves of Juvies, Drones and Pouncers, the group tracks the Snatcher through Fort Reval's stronghold and then through its catacombs, eventually reaching the abandoned osmium mine, with Kait and JD sharing a quiet moment, and Kait feeling guilty over involving JD's father.Gears of War 4: Act III Rescuing Marcus Kait and her friends battle their way to a massive ore transporter and utilize it to reach the bottom of the mine, having to employ numerous static defenses from an onboard Fabricator to combat the incoming Swarm. Once at the bottom, Kait and the others continue to search for Marcus, who is their only lead to what might be happening. Over the course of the prolonged battle within the mine, it is discovered that the Locust were not actually wiped out by the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon, instead merely entering a hibernation sleep state and evolving into the Swarm. After many violent encounters with the Swarm, the group finds Marcus' pod and releases him, initially assuming that he was dead before the old soldier gasped back to life. Marcus tells the group that while he was within the pod, he was connected to the Swarm's hive mind, and that while most of the Outsiders were dead, Kait's mother was still alive in another burial site. Kait immediately proposes the group assault the new Swarm nest. Kait, JD, Del and Marcus then escape from the mine on the destroyed transporter's cables. After escaping, she angrily lashes out at Marcus when he proposes a detour for backup instead, due to the much larger size of the second site. Refusing to wait, Kait, JD and Del charge off into the night, with Marcus reluctantly following.Gears of War 4: Act IV Doubling Back for Backup The group reaches an old COG damn, built before the discovery of Imulsion, which seems to be the only entrance to the new burial site. After several encounters with the Swarm and a Windflare, Kait and the team have to make several detours through the dam, engaging the Swarm while Kait and Del repair the dam's subsystems. When the group braves a vicious Swarm assault and a much more severe Windflare, they discover just how massive the second Swarm nest is, and Kait begrudgingly relents to Marcus' plan to call for backup, helping to shunt power to a large communication station in the nearby town of Speyer, which they then proceed to. On the way, they encounter the massive Swarm commander that attacked the Outsider village and had abducted Kait's mother. In the ensuing battle, the group battles a Swarmak, a horribly disfigured variant of the Brumak, and Swarm reinforcements. Finally defeating the massive creature and restraining the Swarm commander, Kait angrily declares to the Swarm's hive mind that she is coming to destroy their entire nest, before brutally executing the Swarm commander with a curb stomp. The group then proceeds on their way to Speyer. After a brief, mostly peaceful encounter with First Minister Jinn at the outskirts of Speyer, Kait and the group fight through both Swarm and DeeBee forces to the communications array, finally securing it and then tasked with using a Fabricator to defend it. After successfully holding off a massive Swarm counterattack, the backup that Marcus had called for arrives in the form of Damon Baird, Augustus Cole and Samantha Byrne, the former members of Delta Squad. During the reunion, Baird reveals that he was the one who originally saved Kait, JD and, Del during the raid on Settlement 5, as he is the CEO and creator of the DeeBees, and that he brought more than just ammunition. Baird reveals two large assault mechs, Jack Jnr. and Second Betty, along with air support from an old King Raven, piloted by his wife Samantha. Soon the group heads out, with Kait and JD manning the mechs as they head back to the dam.Gears of War 4: Act V Mechanized Assault through Tollen Their trek back through the dam takes the group through the abandoned city of Tollen, where Kait and JD have little trouble mowing down the Swarm hostiles in the much larger and more powerful mechs. They even fight off several Swarmaks with little difficulty, eventually encountering an immense Swarm creature at the site of the main nest. After an intense fight which leads to the dismemberment of the huge creature, Kait, JD, Del and the former members of Delta Squad regroup at the main entrance to the nest. Reunion with Reyna Soon after entering, Kait's excitement turns to horror as she find her mother Reyna biologically entombed within Swarm biomass with no way of freeing her. She bitterly asks Marcus if he knew the whole time, from his temporary connection with the hive mind, and the old soldier answers yes. Reyna awakens from a trance-like state and tells Kait that if she is freed, she will die, and asks Kait to kill her. After a tearful farewell where Reyna gives Kait a family heirloom, an ornate medallion, Kait cuts her mother from the Swarm biomass and kills her. Afterwards, Kait makes her way out of the nest and tearfully embraces JD. Afterward, Kait shows the assembled soldiers the medallion that her mother had given her; it had belonged to Kait's grandmother, whom Kait had never known. Although on the front side, the medallion was ornate and decorative, on the back side, unbeknownst to the group, the medallion was shaped as the icon of the Locust Horde. Del declares that it is beautiful. Personality and Traits Like JD Fenix, her actions don't always please Reyna. When JD and Del eventually reach Kait's Outsider village, she becomes quite attached to JD, despite her mother's wishes. Kait is a very strong willed woman that is very capable of defending herself, as well as not being afraid to voice her opinion. She is also a skilled fighter, having been trained by her ex-Gear uncle, Oscar Diaz. Kait was also a skilled engineer, being able to fix old COG machines with little effort. Kait also had a softer, more intellectual side; before the raid on Settlement 5 she waxed philosophically while a butterfly was born, as well as showing an intense love of books and knowledge in general. Kait appears to have a large amount of patience, but when it comes to delays in rescuing her mother, she becomes very short tempered and defiant, although she never loses control and knows when her argument is now longer defensible. Kait also expressed an immense amount of sorrow and guilt when JD's father was also abducted by the Swarm; she regretted involving Marcus and felt responsible, though JD attempts to assuage the guilt. Kait also possesses an incredible amount of resolve, never once faltering from her goal of finding her mother or Marcus when they were abducted, and being able to carry through despite the intense combat that followed. Kait also has an emotional side, as she was quite horrified and distraught at the fate of her mother, and was reduced to tears afterward. Behind the scenes *Kait Diaz is voiced by Laura Bailey. *Kait is possibly Myrrah's granddaughter. *The Gears of War official website provided a cosplay guide for Kait, located here. Multiplayer *Kait is a playable multiplayer character for the COG in Gears of War 4, and has six unlockable character skins, excluding her Armored skin: Color Blast, Day of the Dead, Outsider, Ugly Gearsmas Armor, Vintage, and Zombie. Her Ugly Gearsmas Armor skin is only available in the Gearsmas Gear Pack, and her Vintage skin is only available in the Vintage Kait Gear Pack players receive if they reached level 20 in the multiplayer beta. Appearances *''Gears of War 4'' *''Gears of War 5'' References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Outsiders